<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bucky drabbles by flowerymoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360867">bucky drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymoonlight/pseuds/flowerymoonlight'>flowerymoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 01:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymoonlight/pseuds/flowerymoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here again?” You sounded exasperated but Bucky could see the small smile that was trying to reach your lips despite everything. “What have I told you about coming here?” You nagged him, moving closer to the table he had put his arm on for you to patch up.</p>
<p>“That you enjoy it and want me to come by more often,” you swore his charming smile will someday be the death of you and you scowled at him, feeling your cheeks warm, as you sat down opposite him.</p>
<p>“Bucky…..” You sighed, cleaning up his wound and examining how bad it really was. “You need to stop getting hurt,”  it looked worse than it was but that did nothing for the wave of worry that went threw you at the thought alone that he was putting himself in danger.</p>
<p>“It’s just a scratch, doll,” Bucky whispered only for you to hear. That same charming smile on his face till you started the first stitch and his breath hissed.</p>
<p>“Then why are you here?” You gave him a pointed look. He laughed looking at you.</p>
<p>“Can’t I just come by and see my favorite girl?” You shouldn’t have blushed at his words and his charming smile. This is what Bucky does, you reminded yourself. He flirts like it’s his lifeline, not because of you.</p>
<p>You huffed and moved away from him to throw away the bloody cloth, grabbing more gauze before going back over to him to wrap his arm up. You focused on your job, ignoring how you could feel his eyes on you and how red your cheeks were getting.</p>
<p>“All done.” You said, moving away again to clean up and try not to look into his blue eyes. When he looked at you with those blue eyes you felt like you lost the ground you walked on. It was not okay.</p>
<p>“You know if you came out dancing with me I wouldn’t have to do this to get your attention.” You scoffed before you could help yourself. Bucky? Wanted your attention? Is this one of those science movies they’ve been playing lately?</p>
<p>You turned to him with a smile ready to kick him out just for playing with you like that. But the seriousness in his face halted all your movements. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and looking at you more serious than you’ve ever seen him, smile off his face.</p>
<p>“You’re not serious,” you laughed in his face going back to your work and ignoring his existence because that’s the only way to keep your sanity. You breathed through your nose, trying to quiet your racing heart even at the prospect of Bucky asking you like that.</p>
<p>“I am, doll,” you felt his hand gently hold your elbow and turned to him again. He was standing much closer. So much that you could smell the dirt and the sweat and the shower he had that morning and him. You gaped up at him, your mouth suddenly dry and your heart beating way too fast for you to hear anything else.</p>
<p>“Go dancing with me.” He didn’t phrase it as a question but there was a certain plea in his eyes that made you melt on the spot. The longer you went without giving him an answer Bucky seemed to lost the spark in his eyes and before his hand could fall by his side and away from you, words rushed out of you before you could stop them.</p>
<p>“Okay,” you didn’t think about it when your arm reached out and clutched his forearm, not wanting him to move away just yet. The moment the words hit Bucky’s ears he was grinning from ear to ear, really the biggest smile you have ever seen on his face.</p>
<p>Before you could even think of another thing he stepped closer stealing your breath away as he kissed the side of your mouth, just enough for you to feel the softness of his lips but not nearly enough. The next moment he was pulling back the huge smile still on his face as he moved backward, unwilling to let his eyes fall from you before they absolutely had to.</p>
<p>“See you tonight, doll.” He left you with that in the empty room and with a series of heart problems.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’d take a bullet for you.”</p>
<p>“It’s not romantic when you’re immortal.” Bucky chuckles and you feel the rumbles from his chest going through your back pressed to him and into your heart.</p>
<p>“Darling, I told you I’m not immortal,” he pressed his lips against your ear, whispering the words. You shiver but you ignore it as best you can, snuggling further into him and looking up at him with a pout on your lips.</p>
<p>“Oh, my bad, I thought enhanced senses, the ability to heal really fucking fast and living longer than the rest us mortals was classified as immortality.” Your sarcastic tone makes Bucky laugh and he presses a long kiss to your temple.</p>
<p>You don’t say anything after that just sit there wrapped up in each other. Sometimes dating a werewolf was hard, sometimes dating the leader of an entire pack was even harder. But you don’t think you would change him for the world – even with his poor attempts at romance.</p>
<p>You chuckle at your thoughts and Bucky’s arms tighten around you, burying his head in your neck. “What are you thinking about, darling?” He says it in your neck and you shiver again, lifting one of your hands to wonder in his hair.</p>
<p>“Just – us.” You scratch behind his ear because you know he likes it – no matter how cliche it really is. He hums, tracing circles with his thumb in the curve of your waist.</p>
<p>“What about us?” He asks bringing his head back up to kiss your cheek and trace the line of your jaw with his nose. He loved being this close to you, surrounded by your scent and his mixed together. It was like heaven on earth and his heart beat a little easier when he got to hold you.</p>
<p>You huff a breath, trying to find the words to tell him how you feel. It’s harder than you think and you take a few moments basking in the moment of his arms wrapped around you before the words come to you. “I really like this; us sitting here. It’s nice.”</p>
<p>Bucky hums again, leaning his head back against the headrest of the chair that consists of your cuddle place. You take the opportunity to turn in his lap, sprawling your legs over his and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Bucky made a strange feeling bloom in the pit of your stomach every time you’re curled up like this. Like something was stuck there and it kept going up and up and up till it hit your lungs and almost suffocated you.</p>
<p>But it gives air into your lungs at the same time. Like it’s freeing you and you can fly away into the clouds when you look into his eyes. It’s a strange feeling that you’ve never felt before and it scares you. But then you remember Bucky in your arms and ground yourself because he is safe, because he is home.</p>
<p>And Bucky wishes he could find the words to explain exactly that. How you make his heart beat faster and faster every time you so much as smile his way but then you calm it down and keep it steady as you nap on him. He pushes his fingers into your hair, smoothing it down your back. It makes you curl even more into him and he thinks his heart might just explode inside his chest. And he comes to a realization that almost shakes his world.</p>
<p>He would die a happy man if he’s in your arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky always does this. He does it so much you’ve almost stopped noticing it. Almost. It brings a flutter to your heart every time his thumb brushes against the back of your hand that he holds – since he first did it to now, pulling the cart along the grocery store, looking for that cereal he really likes.</p>
<p>He told you one time he does it because it grounds him – it makes him feel like he’s here with you, in the present. Not back in the past where his mind likes to take him most times. He was drunk of course and he blushed all the way to his neck when you told him the next morning.</p>
<p>But you never said anything again, only tightening the hold you already had on his hand so he knows you’re there, with him. It is your thing now. It bottles all the love and affection you have for each other in one single gesture.</p>
<p>Sometimes Bucky wants to tell you that he does it to make sure you’re real and you won’t disappear on him when he lets go of your hand. Other times he does it when you play with his fingers. He loves it when you do that. You never notice it, it’s something you do subconsciously and yet every time Bucky’s heart flutters like it’s your first date again.</p>
<p>“Anything else, love?” You’re asking him after putting his cereal into the cart and he has to do it again to answer the question because you call him love and he can not blush in the middle of the grains aisle. God, it’s getting even harder when you turn to look at him, big eyes and all, and he swears he’s living in a dream.</p>
<p>It only slightly worries you how Bucky has brushed his thumb over your skin two times in a row. You’re not complaining, of course not, it’s just hard to focus on groceries when there’s a storm of butterflies in your belly.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, doll,” he answers in that soft tone that makes you wonder how this man could ever do what others say he did. It makes no sense. He’s too soft for it all. But then again you know from Steve that it was never him out there, that wasn’t your Bucky.</p>
<p>Your Bucky would wake up early to make you coffee before you even thought of getting out of bed and would bring it to you because you need your coffee in the morning but he wants to hold onto you on your bed a little longer. Your Bucky would do the laundry for you when you would complain to him about work. And he wouldn’t say anything he would just hold you close to him.</p>
<p>Yeah, that’s your Bucky. The man that blushes every time you tell him how beautiful you think he really is and the man that holds your hand when he’s anxious and the man that holds your heart in his other one.</p>
<p>You still don’t think he believes you when you tell him he’s pretty but you will happily hold his hand till his heartbeat goes back to normal and secretly wish to yourself that he will never let go even when it does. Because you don’t think you can let go of him anytime soon.</p>
<p>“Doll?” He’s brushing his thumb against you again and you turn to look at him. The walk home is doing wonders for him. You think he is a real-life angel with the way the light from the street lights falls on his face. It makes him glow and you suddenly want to kiss all over his pretty face.</p>
<p>Bucky smiles when your eyes land on his, and brings your intertwined hands to his lips. Pressing a soft kiss there before nuzzling his face into your hand and closing his eyes, just feeling your skin against his.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>